Space Jam
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRAD - Le Prince Charles Xavier est Second Commandant du TEF Coeur d'Acier. La nouvelle mission qui leur a été assignée commence complètement indésirable et ne fait qu'empirer à partir de là. Mais ça ira, il va gérer. Bien sûr, son amour à sens unique pour son meilleur ami et Commandant du Coeur d'Acier, le Prince de Guerre Erik Lehnsherr, ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.
1. Permission de parler librement, monsieur

_Titre :_ Space Jam

 _Nombre de chapitres :_ 16, terminée

 _Nombre de mots :_ 56738 en VO

 _Avertissements :_ Vulgarité

Merci à **Pangea** de m'avoir donné son accord pour traduire son histoire. L'originale est à retrouver sur AO3 : works/367104/chapters/596740 ou sur ici : /s/7947075/1/Space-Jam

Image utilisée : fanart de Space Jam - palalife . tumblr post / 21135074168/space-jam-by-pangea-pft-this-doesnt-do-the-fic

 _Notes de traduction :_

Les termes Prince de Guerre et Prince sont des rangs militaires de la série de romans des Animorphs. En gros, on peut pas être plus haut que Prince de Guerre et de Prince c'est pas mal du tout aussi. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la royauté. Les termes de Sous-Commandant et d'Adjoint ont la même signification, ils dépendent juste du contexte. Aucun oursin n'a été blessé pendant la traduction de cette histoire.

* * *

Charles Francis Xavier, Prince de la 322ième Brigade de la Troisième Terre, Sous-Commandant du TEF Cœur d'Acier et Diplômé avec Haute Distinction de l'Académie Impériale était en retard.

Embarrassant, pensa-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il trottait le long de la fenêtre de plasma clair qui donnait une vue complète du premier soleil Ignea commençant à émerger de derrière la Troisième Terre alors que la planète continuait son orbite, J'espère que les recrues ne le remarquerons pas.

La Base Orbitale TEF Strontium — où B-O, suivant la personne qui en parlait — n'était pas la plus grande base la flotte de la Troisième Terre, ni celle au design le plus complexe. Cela prit pourtant dix autres minutes à Charles pour descendre jusqu'aux quais de chargement où il était supposé être depuis vingt minutes.

— Ah, Prince Xavier!

Comptez trente minutes avant qu'il n'arrive aux quais de chargement, et c'était s'il avait de la chance.

Charles s'arrêta, transformant son visage en quelque chose qui passerait si possible pour de l'impassibilité alors qu'il reportait son attention.

— Prince de Guerre Stryker.

Le Prince de Guerre émergeait de l'un des ascenseurs, prenant son temps alors qu'il s'approchait de là où Charles attendait. Si son sourire se faisait plus tranchant, il deviendrait une grimace moqueuse.

— Et où allez-vous avez autant de précipitation ?

Charles continua à regarder droit devant lui, même lorsque le Prince de Guerre commença à tourner lentement autour de lui. Stryker et son besoin d'exercer son autorité sur chaque soldat qui lui succédait en rang était connue de toute la 322ième et Charles n'appréciait pas l'homme pour ça. N'importe quel autre Prince de Guerre aurait rendu Charles plus à l'aise maintenant.

— Malheureusement, il apparaît que je sois en retard, monsieur, répondit Charles, restant parfaitement immobile alors que Stryker s'avançait pour brosser un pli invisible sur l'épaule de l'uniforme de Charles. Le geste tout entier était condescendant et Charles dû se retenir de grincer des dents.

— En retard ? Le sourcil de Stryker se haussa de surprise moqueuse et il secoua la tête en recommençant à tourner, disparaissant de la vue de Charles. En retard pour quoi, Prince Xavier ?

— Le nouvel escadron de Guerriers est arrivé sur B-O à zéro-cinq cent heures, Prince de Guerre.

La posture du salut n'était pas faite pour être confortable et les muscles du dos de Charles commençaient à se nouer.

— J'étais supposé les rejoindre à zéro-huit cent heures au quai de chargement, monsieur.

— C'était il y a vingt-trois minutes. La voix de Stryker était juste dans son oreille et Charles résista au besoin de frissonner. Vous êtes exceptionnellement en retard, Prince Xavier.

— D'où ma précipitation, Prince de Guerre.

Cette fois, Charles ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents mais il le regretta à l'instant même où les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Stryker ria doucement, toujours dans l'oreille de Charles. Le Prince de Guerre était pratiquement appuyé sur lui depuis son dos, bien trop près pour être à l'aise.

— Ce genre d'attitude ne saurait être tolérée sur mon vaisseau, Sous-Commandant

— Alors c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne fasse pas partie de votre équipage, Commandant, s'éleva une nouvelle voix calme depuis le hall, et Charles voulut soupirer de soulagement. Repos, Xavier.

L'ordre calme mais impérieux permet à Charles de se détendre et il se retourne, incapable de retenir un petit sourire de percer sur ses lèvres.

— Bonjour, Prince de Guerre.

Le Prince de Guerre Erik Lehnsherr vint s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui, grand et imposant de son uniforme sombre. Il hocha la tête brièvement vers Charles, mais continua de surveiller Stryker avec la même dose d'amour que Charles imagine pouvoir avoir pour une limace de la Première Terre — c'est à dire, absolument aucune.

— Commandant.

Stryker lui rendit son regard méprisant avec une ferveur égale, mais sans réussir à émaner la même attitude distante qu'Erik porte comme un manteau.

— Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous seriez descendu des Quartiers de Commande.

— J'imagine que vous ne réalisez pas beaucoup de choses, répondit Erik sèchement alors qu'il frôlait Stryker de près. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mon Adjoint et moi-même sommes en retard.

— Bonne journée, monsieur, dit Charles, avant de se hâter de suivre à pas silencieux Erik, sans aucun doute abandonnant Stryker le visage livide de rage.

Erik gardait ses foulées longues mais sans se dépêcher, et Charles était content de le suivre en silence alors qu'ils traçaient leur chemin jusqu'au bout du hall. Ignea était plus proéminent maintenant, coupant la Troisième Terre en deux — la moitié de la planète baignée de lumière, l'autre toujours dans l'ombre — et le second soleil Aureus était visible également. Charles n'étaient jamais fatigué de regarder le double lever de soleil, peu importe combien il était court.

— Tu es en retard parce que tu étais au labo de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Erik calmement aussitôt qu'ils eurent tourné au coin, la fenêtre de plasma et Stryker hors de vue.

— Où donc aurais-je pu être ? demanda Charles. Monsieur.

Erik lui lança un regard et l'avertissement fut suffisant.

— Je ne vais pas te perdre pour les scientifiques, hum ?

Le mot scientifique est prononcé presque délicatement, comme s'il aimerait honnêtement l'écraser mais se retient de le faire pour le bien de Charles.

— Bien sûr que non, Erik, répondit Charles avec un sourire, reprenant aisément leurs habitues familières. Je t'ai dit que je te suivrais au travers d'un trou noir, non ?

Erik ne montra aucune réaction à la phrase.

— Qu'y avait-il dans les laboratoires aujourd'hui, Charles ?

Charles aimait le son de son nom avec le délicat accent de Première Terre d'Erik. Il était bien particulier.

— Oh, c'était merveilleux, Erik, tu devrais venir voir — ils ont mis la main sur un lot de squelettes d'oursins des mers de Première Terre ! Des oursins de Première Terre, Erik, n'est-ce pas fantastique ? En as-tu jamais vu quand tu y vivais ?

— Non.

— C'est bien dommage, répondit Charles avec ferveur.

Il était cependant conscient de jouer avec la ligne d'un territoire dangereux, si bien qu'il essaya de tempérer un peu son enthousiasme.

— Enfin bref, nous étions en train de les comparer avec les quelques échantillons de coquilles d'oursins de Troisième Terre, prenant des notes sur les différents schémas d'évolution—

— Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi tu as pris le chemin de la carrière d'officier à l'Académie, l'interrompit Erik sèchement. La science est ton véritable amour.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, remarqua Charles.

Erik lui lança un autre regard, comme s'il en doutait sérieusement.

— Nous avons une nouvelle mission. Tu ne vas pas l'aimer.

— J'aime les missions, dit Charles en fronçant les sourcils. Sauf si nous sommes envoyés à Betelguese.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois légalement autorisé près de ce système, affirma Erik.

— Ce n'est pas très juste, tu vois, c'était simplement un immense malentendu—

— Non, ça ne l'était pas, l'interrompit Erik avec facilité. Tout ce que faisais Erik apparaissait facile. Charles l'enviait peut-être pour ça. Mais nous ne sommes pas envoyés à Betelguese.

— Et bien, il y a des chances que j'aime la mission, dans ce cas.

— Non, répondit le Prince de Guerre. Tu ne l'aimeras pas.

* * *

Logan Je Vous Emmerde Howlett, Légionnaire de la 322ième Brigade de la Troisième Terre, Timonier du TEF Cœur d'Acier et (ajoutaient les gens, de façon douteuse) Diplômé de l'Académie Impériale était en train de rire.

Bon, très bien. Je Vous Emmerde n'était pas vraiment son deuxième prénom. Mais c'était exactement la réponse qu'il aimait donner aux trous du cul qui lui posaient la question, merci.

Il riait des bleus.

— Toi, dit le blond. Il paraissait déchiré entre le choc et la colère et tous les autres paraissaient déchirés entre la confusion et la peur. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi ?

— Attend qu'ton frère te voit, Summers, dit Logan derrière le cigare qui semblait être coincé en permanence entre ses dents. Il va être tellement content de voir ta petite tronche.

— Je te hais, cracha le bleu, et ouais, la colère surpassait le choc maintenant. Je me suis engagé sur ce vaisseau pour m'éloigner de vous deux et maintenant je suis assigné au même que vous, merde ! C'est quoi cette blague à la con ?

— Langage, Summers, dit Logan avec bonne humeur. Tu devrais garder les jurons pour quand tu briqueras les sols des 24 quartiers pour moi.

Bébé Summers le fusilla du regard mais garda bien sagement sa bouche fermée.

— D'accord, écoutez. Je suis le timonier. Je suis aussi en charge de votre bande de petites merdes jusqu'à ce que l'Adjoint arrive ici, c'est à dire d'une minute à l'autre, mais le gars a la tête dans les étoiles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, alors qui sait, bordel. Logan recracha un peu de fumée. Il est aussi plus intelligent que vous tous réunis alors n'imagniez même pas faire de la merde à cause de ça.

— Et vous, monsieur ? dit le noir. Il avait l'air d'être le plus calme de tous les bleus.

Logan le détailla.

— C'est quoi ton nom, le bleu ?

— Armanda Muñoz, monsieur, répondit le bleu rapidement depuis sa position au repos. Nous ne sommes pas des bleus, monsieur.

Logan sourit narquoisement.

— Oh, à bon ? Vous pensez que juste parce que vous êtes diplômés de l'académie, vous êtes tous des Guerriers maintenant ?

À sa décharge, Armando ne se dégonfla pas.

— C'est ce que notre diplôme dit, monsieur.

— Ben, t'sais quoi ? Le sourire de Logan s'étendit sur tout son visage. Vous êtes dans l'espace maintenant, les bleus. Bienvenue en orbite, putain d'sa mère. Vos diplômes disent peut-être que vous êtes des Guerriers, mais avant d'être traités comme tels, vous allez devoir le mériter.

Bébé Summers avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser, alors Logan eut pitié de lui.

— T'as quelque chose à dire, Summers ?

— On a mérité nos diplômes, tronche de cul, cracha-t-il. À quoi tu penses qu'ils servent ?

— J'ai hâte, lui dit Logan, de te ramener à Scott.

Bébé Summers avait l'air prêt à répondre mais les portes de l'ascenseur sur le mur opposé s'ouvrent avec un chuintement et ça ne prend qu'un regard à Logan pour redresser sa posture immédiatement, crachant son cigare pour l'enfoncer dans sa poche.

— Commandant sur le pont, crie Logan, un des nombreux ordres appris en préparation. Gaaaarde-à-vous !

Au moins on dirait que les bleus ont appris quelque chose d'utile à l'Académie, parce qu'ils se mirent tous en posture, droits et raides et ils avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas avoir un seul cheveu qui dépasse. Logan était lui-même au garde-à-vous, mais il souriait comme un maniaque.

— C'est votre jour de chance, dit-il aux bleus, prenant un malin plaisir en voyant le blanc de leurs yeux, le Prince de Guerre est venu vous voir. Bonjour, messieurs.

— Pas besoin de les effrayer, Logan. Le Prince était juste à côté du Prince de Guerre, regardant les bleus avec un grand intérêt, béni soit-il. Il souriait même, putain de merde. Logan voulait secouer la tête, mais se retint pour sa propre sécurité.

— Bien sûr qu'il y a besoin de les effrayer, monsieur.

Le Prince soupira doucement, puis son regard tomba sur Bébé Summers au premier rang.

— Seigneur, il y en a un autre ?

Le sourire de Logan revint en force.

— Tout juste aussi plaisant que le premier, monsieur.

Le Prince ne parût pas rassuré une seule seconde.

— Repos.

L'ordre tranchant émanait du Prince de Guerre, et même si tout le monde se détendit d'une certaine façon, le silence de mort resta. Même Logan savait quand fermer sa putain de bouche.

Le Prince de Guerre n'était pas quelqu'un que tu pouvais entuber. Jamais. Il ne gratifia d'ailleurs même pas les bleus d'un regard, ce que Logan approuvait fermement.

— L'Adjoint et moi-même avons des choses à régler. Ils sont tout à vous, Howlett.

— Oui, monsieur.

Logan s'y était attendu aussitôt qu'il les avait vu tous les deux dans l'ascenseur. Le Prince de Guerre hocha la tête et commença à partir.

— Nous partons bientôt pour une mission, Logan, ajouta le Prince, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont il l'avait dit, comme s'il n'était pas réjouit pas l'idée. Intéressant. Vous serez briefé plus tard, mais assurez-vous qu'ils soient tous prêts.

— Oui, monsieur. Logan afficha un autre sourire immense pour les bleus.

— Charles.

Le Prince de Guerre s'était arrêté, regardant par dessus son épaule. Le Prince offrit un sourire rassurant aux bleus, bien plus agréable que celui de Logan.

— Bienvenue à la 322ième Brigade, leur dit-il en sonnant réellement accueillant, bon sang. Et même si vous ne l'avez pas encore rejoint, bienvenue sur le TEF Cœur d'Acier.

Puis il se dépêcha de rattraper le Prince de Guerre, tous deux disparaissant dans le long couloir du vaisseau les surpassant tous.

Logan les regarda partir pendant un moment. Il priait pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs conneries et finissent par baiser jusqu'à s'en démonter le cerveau, bordel.

Puis il se retourna vers les bleus — la viande — et reprit son cigare de sa poche pour le fourrer entre ses dents avec un autre rictus moqueur.

— Z'avez entendu ? Hauts les cœurs, z'êtes à moi.

* * *

Charles avait rencontré Erik à son tout premier jour à l'Académie. Ils n'étaient pas colocataires. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans le hall. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés en classe. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés sur le campus.

Ils se rencontrèrent quand Charles vomit sur les chaussures d'Erik alors qu'il trébuchait hors d'un bar.

Erik l'avait frappé. Depuis ce jour, il maintenait que ce n'avait été que pur réflexe. Charles n'en était pas aussi sûr. Depuis ce jour, il maintenait que le coup lui avait non seulement fait voir des étoiles, mais la putain de galaxie toute entière et Seigneur, Erik, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'un coup de cette force ait été un réflexe. Erik maintenait qu'il était en colère.

Après de nombreuses excuses bafouillées de la part de Charles et un échange d'identifiants de communication avec la promesse de lui acheter des nouvelles chaussures et de lui payer à dîner pour se faire pardonner, Charles et Erik étaient Amis.

Enfin, ils l'étaient dans la tête de Charles et une fois que Charles avait décidé quelque chose, il était incroyablement difficile de le changer. Cela prit facilement deux mois à Erik pour finir par le tolérer, mais si Charles étaient bien quelque chose, c'était borné à faire fonctionner tout ça.

Voilà comment Charles avait rencontré Erik, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il était tombé amoureux.

* * *

Le trajet en ascenseur jusqu'au pont fut silencieux. Charles était rendu sans même savoir les termes complets de la mission. Erik avait raison, bien sûr — il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il était en fait certain que quelqu'un dans les Quartiers de Commande le haïssait.

— Les nouveaux Guerriers ont l'air prometteurs, dit Charles à la place.

— Non, c'est faux. Erik était pratiquement indéchiffrable pour l'oeil non-entraîné, alors c'était une bonne chose que Charles le connaissait aussi bien. Là tout de suite, il pourrait presque être amusé.

— Non, approuva Charles, effectivement. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a un autre Summers. Pourquoi est-ce que Scott n'a jamais mentionné avoir un frère ?

— Peut-être pour la même raison qui fait que tu ne mentionnes jamais le tien ?

C'était particulièrement bas et cela faisait mal.

— Erik.

Erik sembla le réaliser.

— Désolé.

Il ne semblait pas désolé pour un sous, mais Erik ne semblait pas grand chose à la base, et Charles en était parfaitement conscient, alors cela devait vouloir dire qu'Erik était vraiment désolé. Charles sourit.

— Tout va bien. Juste, hum... ne le fais plus. S'il-te-plaît.

Erik le regardait maintenant et Charles se sentait presque suffoquer sous l'intense sérieux de son regard.

— Je ne le ferais plus.

— Merci, dit Charles en direction du sol.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Erik sortit en premier, avec tout son calme et sa grâce confiante qu'il le faisait bouger comme s'il avait un but alors que Charles avait toujours l'impression de patauger. Le pont était allumé, les stations bourdonnantes mais vides, à l'exception d'un autre officier.

— Scott, le salut Charles. Nous avons rencontré ton frère.

Scott laissa carrément tomber la tablette de communication qu'il tenait.

— Putain de merde ?

Puis il réalisa qui venait en fait d'arriver sur le pont et se jeta hors de son siège, au garde-à-vous.

— Mes excuses, Commandant, Adjoint. Ça m'a échappé.

— Repos, lui dit Charles alors que Erik roulait des yeux et s'avança vers l'écran principal.

— Mais oui, Scott, ton frère. Il est en bas avec les autres nouvelles recrues de l'académie—

— Il a été assigné à ce vaisseau ? s'écria presque Scott avec incrédulité avant de réalisé qu'il lui avait coupé la parole. Euh, pardon, monsieur.

— Ce n'est pas un problème. Charles était plus curieux qu'autre chose. Est-ce vraiment une telle déception ?

Scott hésita.

— Permission de parler librement, monsieur.

Charles cligna des yeux.

— Accordée, comme toujours.

— Alex est un petit con, monsieur.

— Et bien. Charles n'osa pas regarder Erik. Il ne peut pas être aussi horrible s'il a été assigné au Cœur d'Acier.

— Si, répondit platement Scott. Il peut.

— Je suis sûr que Logan saura le mettre au pas en un rien de—

— Logan a les bleus ? Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillèrent. Et il l'avait encore interrompu. Merde ! Pardon, monsieur, mais juste, merde—

— Dégage de mon pont, Summers, grogna Erik, brisant la conversation. Charles était quelque part soulagé, parce que Scott donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'avoir un attaque et un anévrisme en même temps. Ne revient pas avant d'être capable de te contrôler.

— Désolé, Commandant.

Scott se mit au garde-à-vous avant de quitter le pont. Charles se sentit plutôt désorienté alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient, emportant Scott avec elles.

— Je n'ai toujours pas compris la situation. Je crois.

Erik soupira.

— Raven. Ouvre le récapitulatif des missions

— Un instant, monsieur, répondit la voix douce du noyau central du Cœur d'Acier alors qu'un hologramme du récapitulatif apparaissait sur l'écran principal.

— Salut, Raven, dit Charles avec un sourire, s'avançant pour rejoindre Erik près du fauteuil de capitaine.

— Salut, Charles, le salua l'IA. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Erik, mais il était toujours un peu touché quand elle mettait cette chaleur dans sa voix en s'adressant à lui. Le vaisseau l'avait toujours apprécié, bien sûr, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la complète dévotion qu'elle avait pour Erik.

— Surligne la nouvelle mission, dit Erik. Lis-la.

La mission en bas du récapitulatif s'éclaira avant de s'élargir sur l'écran en lettres épaisses. Raven commença à lire.

« Mission 003-4504-67. Mission d'escorte. TEF Cœur d'Acier doit fournir un service d'escorte pour un citoyen désigné. Voir fichier joint pour plus d'informations. Point de récupération TEF Base Orbitale Strontium— »

— Charmant, grommela Charles. Ça veut dire qu'il est déjà là.

« —et point de dépôt sur la planète Corellia du système Corellian. Utilisation des routes standards permise, ne s'agissant pas d'une mission d'infiltration. Durée de la mission estimée à six jours trois jours jusqu'à Corellia et trois jours pour revenir.

Charles était absolument immobile. Corellia. Bon sang, Erik n'avait pas mentionné cette putain de Corellia. Erik lui lança un bref regard. Peut-être était-ce une excuse silencieuse.

— Ouvre la pièce jointe.

— Oui, monsieur, dit Raven de son ton doux et égal alors qu'elle obéissait, et soudain apparut en grand sur l'écran principal le visage de Cain Marko.

* * *

Tadadam ! Voilà, j'ai un nouveau ship, un nouveau fandom et une nouvelle fic d'amour que je traduis. Que personne ne panique, j'étais en train de galérer à faire le NaNo, raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien posté depuis perpet'. Mais je reviens en force, promis. En attendant, je vous laisse savourer ce petit bijou de n'importe quoi spatial. Aussi, je cherche une bêta pour cette fic, si quelqu'un a la foi.

Je vous embrasse,

 _ **Amako.**_


	2. Je crois que je vais être malade

... Bon, je crois que je suis à un point de retard où m'excuser serait juste offensant. Donc voilà, je m'écrase et je vous laisse lire.

Notes de traduction :

Le système d'étude de l'Académie est basé sur le système américain, c'est à dire en quatre ans : freshman, sophomore, junior et senior. Nous n'avons que trois ans, et donc aucune traduction pour ces termes. J'ai donc choisi d'appeler ça Première année, Deuxième année, etc.

Sans vous les lister, sachez que j'ai pris un certain nombre de libertés sur les insultes et la vulgarité en général, sans quoi la traduction aurait été dégueulasse.

Pour plus d'informations sur l'hyperespace, je vous propose de lire la page Wikipédia du terme. C'est plutôt bien expliqué.

* * *

Scott Christopher Summers, Légionnaire Supérieur de la 322ième Brigade de la Troisième Terre, Officier Technicien (appelez-ça simplement OT, merde) du TEF Cœur d'Acier et Diplômé avec Distinction de l'Académie Impériale, est en colère.

N'importe qui connaissant réellement Scott dirait que c'est loin d'être anormal. En fait, c'est même plutôt habituel.

Ceci dit, il est particulièrement en colère aujourd'hui parce qu'il vient d'apprendre deux choses. Premièrement, son petit frère Alex a été assigné au Cœur d'Acier. Deuxièmement, pour des raisons inconnues à l'espèce humaine et à toutes sortes d'espèces extraterrestres, le Prince de Guerre a placé Logan Howlett en charge des bleus.

Merde.

Toutes choses considérées, Scott est plutôt soulagé d'être arrivé sur le pont en un seul morceau. Il a interrompu le pauvre Prince deux fois – plutôt violemment en plus – et même s'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, Scott pense que s'il avait essayé une troisième fois, le Prince de Guerre lui aurait probablement arraché la tête avant de le licencier.

Il y a une raison pour laquelle les gens n'embêtent pas le Prince Charles Xavier et ce n'est pas à cause du charisme du type (dont il manque cruellement, Scott peut le certifier).

Scott manque de bousculer trois personnes alors qu'il cavale au travers du vaisseau et ils sont forcés de se jeter sur le côté lorsqu'ils s'en rendent compte. Il ne leur prête aucune attention parce qu'il connaît Logan et en conséquence, sait où Logan va emmener les bleus en premier.

Non pas qu'il s'inquiète ou quoi que ce soit. Scott pense que les bleus ne sont bons qu'à être éjectés dans l'espace. Il s'inquiète davantage à l'idée que Logan et Alex soient dans la même pièce ensemble, en même temps qu'une vingtaine de formes de vies diverses. Sans surprises, Scott trouve Logan, Alex et une vingtaine de formes de vies diverses dans la salle des machines.

« ...vient ici sans ma permission, je le trouverai, dit Logan, avec son cigare ridicule, et ça ne sera pas joli, je peux vous le garantir. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, je vous enverrai au CE et il ne restera rien de vous quand il aura fini.

— Logan, dit Scott. Le visage de Logan se change en un sourire maniaque. Il a l'air possédé.

— 'Me demandais quand tu ramènerais tes miches, dit-il. Écoutez les bleus, parce que c'est votre Officier Formateur. »

Tout le monde devient attentif. Sauf Alex, bien sûr. Petit con. Il renifle, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Vous êtes des tâches.

— Laisse quelqu'un aux commandes, grogne Scott à Logan, je veux te dire un mot. »

Le rictus de Logan se fait dangereux. Il ressemble d'un coup à un serial killer.

« Pas besoin de nous taper une crise, Summers. Toi. Muñoz. » Il désigne le bleu grand et mince qui se tient près d'Alex. « T'es en charge du groupe. Si quelqu'un bouge, je te jette dans le conduit d'évacuation. »

Muñoz hausse les sourcils mais reste calme.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Scott empoigne Alex par le devant de son uniforme.

« On y va.

— C'est quoi le délire, Scott, lâche-moi ! s'écrit Alex alors que Scott le traîne de l'autre côté de la turbine la plus proche, Logan sur les talons.

— Je suis ton frère aîné et ton putain officier supérieur, grogne Scott en retour aussitôt qu'ils sont hors de vue et d'ouïe du reste des bleus. « Alors tu te démerdes pour te comporter comme tel, Alex, ou je ferais en sorte que ton petit cul de délinquant se fasse renvoyer avec les honneurs sur la lune glacée la plus proche que je pourrais trouver.

— T'as pas le droit de faire ça, s'indigne Alex en se dégageant de la poigne de Scott. T'en as pas les couilles. »

Scott sourit de toutes ses dents. Il a entendu dire que c'est encore plus terrifiant que lorsque Logan le fait.

« Tente-moi.

— T'as quelque chose à me dire, Summers ? dit sèchement Logan. Ou est-ce que tu m'as amené ici pour que je puisse vous regarder vous battre comme des filles ? »

Scott lui jette un regard venimeux, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Alex le devance.

« Oh mon dieu, je vous déteste tous les deux. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas mourir ? Je voulais m'éloigner de vous, pas me retrouver piégé sur le même putain de vaisseau !

— Au moins c'est mieux que ton appart' de merde, hein ? dit Logan avec un sourire moqueur. Enfin, même si tu devrais regarder où tu t'assois— »

Le visage d'Alex est blanc.

« Beurk, bon dieu, vous êtes tous les deux dégoûtant !

— Logan, rage Scott, si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule, tu ne pourras pas—

— Te baiser le cul plus tard ? Souris Logan avant de cracher par terre. Et comment que je pourrais le faire, Summers. »

Scott n'arrive pas à décider s'il veut davantage l'embrasser ou le frapper. C'est un choix quotidien et normal pour lui.

Alex les regarde avec une horreur sans retenue.

« Je crois que je vais être malade. »

X

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, Prince de Guerre de la 322ème Brigade de la Troisième Terre, Commandant du TEF Cœur d'Acier et Diplômé avec Distinction de l'Académie Impériale, est en avance.

Le salon 47E est vide et silencieux lorsqu'il arrive, ce qui lui va très bien. C'est normalement une tâche qu'il confierait à Charles, mais étant donné la quantité d'expressions à avoir traversé le visage de son Second Commandant à la vue du dossier de son demi-frère, Erik l'avait assigné à la préparation du vaisseau pour la mission et se charge lui-même de récupérer Marko.

Erik avance jusqu'à la fenêtre, croisant soigneusement les bras derrière son dos. Charles ne lui avait parlé de Marko qu'une seule fois, des années auparavant alors qu'ils étaient encore tous les élèves à l'académie, mais cela avait suffit pour cimenter l'opinion d'Erik sur l'homme.

La porte du salon glisse et quand Erik se tourne, il est encore plus satisfait d'être venu à la place de Charles.

« Prince de Guerre, quelle surprise. »

Les sourcils de Stryker doivent être levé en permanence, avec son habitude des airs condescendants de fausse surprise.

« N'avez-vous pas un Second Commandant à envoyer à votre place ? Notre très cher Prince Xavier est le demi-frère de Mr. Marko, figurez-vous.

— 'ai pas vu Charlie depuis qu'il s'est enfui à l'Académie, vous savez ? Ça va être une réunion de famille, rit Marko, rayonnant. »

Le regard d'Erik passe de Stryker à Marko sans trahir d'expressions. La photo de Marko dans son dossier ne lui rend pas justice. Il a le teint encore plus cireux en vrai. Ils n'ont pas dû avoir la main morte sur les retouches photographiques.

Son silence doit les rendre nerveux car lorsque Stryker rit, Erik l'entend parfaitement dans sa voix. Tant mieux.

« Mr. Cain Marko, Prince de Guerre Erik Lehnsherr. Il sera le Commandant de votre vaisseau de transport.

— J'ai hâte, Commandant, sourit Marko. Erik reste complètement impassible.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous pourrons rejoindre le vaisseau et nous mettre en route. »

Il ignore Stryker et quitte le salon pour descendre à la B-O et la traverser jusqu'au quai de chargement où attend le Cœur d'Acier.

Laissons les serpents siffler et serrer des mains et bien se comporter. Il a des choses plus importantes à considérer.

X

Erik ne sait pas vraiment comment ou quand il a gagné un ami, mais Charles semble convaincu qu'ils le sont aussitôt après avoir vomi sur les chaussures d'Erik.

Erik est en troisième année à l'Académie, et sur la bonne voie pour une position d'officier dans la flotte. Ses notes sont immaculées et s'il le voulait, il pourrait probablement passer son diplôme cette année. Il n'a pas de temps à accorder à des amis, ou aux gens en général, d'ailleurs.

Charles est une catastrophe.

Il n'est qu'en première année, le pire des plus mauvais et n'a aucune foutre idée de ce qu'il fait ou d'où il va. Erik n'est même pas certain de la façon dont il s'est retrouvé à l'Académie, parce qu'il n'a certainement pas l'air d'y avoir sa place. Du tout.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Charles se faufile dans la vie d'Erik si facilement qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et soudain, ils sont Amis.

Et Erik réalise que c'est plutôt agréable d'en avoir un.

X

Après s'être assurer de promettre à Alex de le jeter par le sas d'aération pendant le lancement et appuyer sur le bouton d'éjection (« Va te faire foutre, y'a pas de bouton d'éjection » dit Alex d'une voix incertaine) s'il ose causer ne serait-ce qu'un iota de problèmes, Scott laisse Logan avec les bleus et se rend lentement sur le pont, se sentant beaucoup mieux.

Scott s'est toujours comporté en connard avec son frère et Alex le lui rend bien. C'est comme ça qu'ils communiquent. Et Logan, bon. Logan est le plus gros connard de ce côté dz la Nébuleuse Machaon, alors il ne fait pas dépareillé.

Naturellement, Alex le déteste.

Scott préfère plus ou moins que ce soit le cas. Il déteste plus ou moins Logan aussi, mais il se trouve qu'il baise Logan, alors qui sait ce que ça veut dire. Ça pourrait être gagnant-gagnant ou perdant-perdant, le jury délibère encore sur ce point-là.

« McCoy » hurle-t-il aussitôt arrivé sur la dixième plate-forme.

Le Légionnaire Supérieur Hank McCoy sort la tête de la porte déjà ouvert, l'air agacé.

« Quoi ?

— Logan a les bleus, dit Scott en se rapprochant. J'pensé que je devrais prévenir l'Officier Médecin de préparer les atèles parce que je te garantie que tu vas immobiliser au moins un bras cassé d'ici à ce qu'on décolle.

— J'ai fais les stocks, soupire Hank.

— Regarde-toi, tout bien préparé que tu es.

— Casse-toi, Scott. Hank rentre sa tête.

— Va te faire, McCoy ! s'exclame Scott et continue sur cette lancée jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'ascenseur le plus proche. »

X

« Et il m'a cassé les deux jambes, une fois, » bafouille Charles en penchant un peu d'un côté alors qu'il sèche les dernières gouttes de sa bouteille.

Erik grogne pour montrer qu'il l'écoute. Il a été diplômé deux jours plus tôt et embarque le lendemain matin, alors cette nuit est la dernière où il pourra voir Charles avant un long moment. Comme d'habitude avec Charles, la nuit s'est vite changée en flou aviné, mais cette fois au moins ils se sont allongés dans l'herbe à l'extérieur du campus où dort Charles.

Lui et Charles sont définitivement Amis maintenant, il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper ou de le dénier. Erik s'est même retrouvé à rester pour sa quatrième année à cause de lui. Charles a un but maintenant, bien loin de l'apocalypse en mouvement qu'il était lorsqu'Eril l'a rencontré, mais il a toujours ses démons.

Erik essaye d'écouter avec attention, parce que ça a l'air important, mais c'est un peu compliqué quand on a l'impression de flotter à dix centimètres de son propre corps.

« Yep, acquiesce Charles comme si Erik avait parlé. M'a poussé en bas des putain d'escaliers. J'ai pas pu marcher pendant des mois.

— J'l'aurais tué, » dit simplement Erik. Ça lui semble important que Charles le sache. « Si je t'avais connu à l'époque. »

Charles sourit comme si Erik venait de lui faire le plus beau compliment du monde.

« Et comment. Il en vaut pas la peine, par contre, c'est juste un stupide mec méprisable. »

Il tombe en arrière dans le gazon, étalé de ton son long. Il devient bizarrement sérieux, même s'il est probablement toujours pété comme un coin.

« T'as intérêt à être Commandant que je serais diplômé, Erik.

— Je serais Commandant bien avant que tu sois diplômé, Charles, s'amuse Erik. »

Il a des plans, Charles le sait.

« Tant mieux. Et tu donneras des nouvelles, hein ? »

Erik lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si Charles lui laisserait un autre choix.

« Et quand je serais diplômé, bâille Charles, tu feras une requête spéciale pour moi. Parce que tu auras ta propre saloperie de vaisseau, et rien ne nous arrêtera. »

Erik ne lui répond rien, parce qu'il considère que c'est évident. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il travaille avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

X

« Tout est prêt, monsieur, » dit Charles quand Erik revient sur le pont. « Nous sommes sur le départ, il ne manque que le retour de Logan. »

Erik hoche la tête, marchant jusqu'à son fauteuil de capitaine. Tout le monde est déjà dans sa station, tous les systèmes allumés et en marche.

« Il est dans les quartiers des invités, dit-il à voix basse en s'asseyant, mais j'imagine qu'il remontera plus tard. »

Charles acquiesce à peine.

Erik prend ça pour un signe qu'il faut passer à autre chose, alors il embraye.

« Raven, montre-moi notre route.

—C'est une ligne droite, monsieur, » dit calmement Raven en affichant la carte stellaire en trois dimensions. Un trait rouge traverse les systèmes stellaires. « Nous ne ferons que trois sauts dans l'hyperespace. »

Des sections de la ligne rouge deviennent bleues, indiquant les coordonnées.

« Le troisième et dernier saut nous amènera juste à la limite du système Corellien. » L'étoile en question clignote une ou deux fois à la fin du trait, puis la carte disparaît.

« Quelle est la position d'Azazel ? demande Erik, plus par formalité qu'autre chose. Son Chef Ingénieur n'est jamais rien moins que prompt.

— Il a pointé il y a une minute, monsieur, dit Scott, les doigts bougeant sur son écran plat. Tout est en place.

— Bien.

— Alors qui c'est ce gars qu'on escorte, Commandant ? dit Scott en pivotant sur sa chaise pour faire face à Erik. Le Second me dit que c'est une grosse tête du business. »

Erik jette instinctivement un coup d'oeil à Charles, mais le Second est à l'autre bout du pont, dans sa station, et soit il ne peut pas les entendre, soit il les ignore tout bonnement.

« Je suppose que tu peux lire un ordre de mission, Summers, ils sont disponible pour tout le monde à bord. »

Scott sourit. Le sourire de Scott est quelque chose qu'Erik a appris à craindre, même dans les circonstances les plus banales.

« J'ai déjà lu le dossier, monsieur, et c'est exactement ce que le Second m'a dit de faire. Je me demande pourquoi.

—J'ai cru comprendre que ton jeune frère est récemment diplômé avec les mêmes références que toi, dit Erik en haussant un sourcil. Je peux le faire te remplacer, si besoin.

—Bien joué, monsieur. »

Scott pivote à nouveau, laissant Erik avec l'impression de s'être fait battre à son propre jeu.

X

La première permission d'Erik arrive à peu près un an après son premier embarquement, et puisqu'il n'a ni famille, ni amis, il l'utilise pour rendre visite à Charles. La chance à fait que le vaisseau auquel il est actuellement assigné soit arrimé sur la B-O Strontium juste avant que sa permission ne commence, aussi n'a-t-il qu'à attraper une navette qui descend sur la planète.

C'est là qu'il rencontre Scott et Logan pour la première fois.

Charles est en troisième année maintenant, et même si Erik a maintenu une correspondance fidèle avec son seul ami, c'est tout de même une surprise de le voir plus grandi que jamais, confiant et en paix avec lui-même. Tout comme Erik, il est sur la voie rapide pour une carrière d'officier, mais il songe à rester une année de plus également.

« Pourquoi. » demande platement Erik. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer une quelconque raison.

« Eh bien pour commencer, tu n'es pas encore Commandant et tu avais promis, lui dit Charles en souriant. Ensuite, il y a quelques personnes que j'aimerai que tu rencontres. Des gens qui nous seraient utiles, Erik, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour les convaincre. »

Il emmène Erik rencontrer Scott et Logan le jour suivant, et ces personnes que Charles pensent être utiles se trouvent être les premières années les plus tarés qu'Erik ait vu de sa vie.

Pourtant, pense Erik, il arrive définitivement à voir leur potentiel.

Sa permission touche à sa fin et Second Commandant Lehnsherr retourne en service. Dans l'année qui suit, il est promu Prince de Guerre et Commandant, alors aussitôt que Charles est diplômé, Erik le kidnappe calmement des listes et le promeut son Second.

Et même si Scott et Logan ont encore deux ans à faire, Erik met une priorité sur leurs deux noms. Charles a un don pour trouver les étincelles de génie au milieu de la folie furieuse.

X

« Pas trop tôt putain, » s'exclame Scott quand Logan revient enfin sur le pont et s'étale dans le siège à côté de lui. Ça ne fait que cinq minutes que le Prince de Guerre est revenu, mais Scott ne va sûrement pas rater une occasion d'emmerder Logan.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule, Summers, grogne Logan d'entre son cigare. J'ai fais du babysitting avec ta saloperie de frère et ses petits copains pour—

— Tous les deux, fermez-la. »

La voix du Prince de Guerre émane directement de derrière eux. Il a l'air calme, mais à la limite du dangereux.

« Howlett, sors-moi ça de ta bouche et éloigne-nous de la B-O. Maintenant.

—Tout de suite, monsieur, » dit calmement Logan en enfonçant son cigare dans sa poche d'une main tandis que la seconde tape des séquences de contrôles pour désarrimer le Cœur d'Acier. « Ça farte, poupée.

— Salutations, Légionnaire Howlett, » répond gracieusement Raven.

Elle n'appelle que le Prince par son prénom. Scott se demande parfois d'où ça sort, mais encore une fois, Charles a un certain effet sur tout le monde. Même sur les IA et les Princes de Guerre.

« J't'ai manqué ?

— Si peu.

— T'es cruelle, poupée.

— Détachage du dock, » rapporte Scott, suivant les relevés que Raven lui envoie. « et on est bon. »

Le Cœur d'Acier vibre alors que les moteurs se mettent en marche. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement l'agacement qui irradie du Prince de Guerre en vagues. Difficile à dire.

« On sera à distance minimale de la B-O dans trente secondes, ajoute Logan en tapant une nouvelle séquence.

— Envoie-lui la première suite de coordonnées, Raven. Le Prince de Guerre a presque l'air de s'ennuyer. Met-nous en VM dès que possible, Howlett.

— Coordonnées envoyées, monsieur.

— Application. » Logan s'adosse, une main sur les propulseurs. « Vélocité Maximale dans trois. Deux. Un. » Il sourit narquoisement à Scott. « Envoie la sauce.

— T'es un abruti, » lui dit Scott alors que la vue de l'espace à travers du pont devient blanche.

Les moteurs envoient une poussée d'énergie et ils accélèrent jusqu'à rejoindre l'hyperespace, laissant l'espace normal loin derrière. L'hyperespace est utile pour les longues distances (mais sérieusement, tout dans l'espace est à longue distance) mais Scott le déteste parce que ce n'est que du blanc, du vide, de l'absence. Il préfère largement la noirceur de l'espace, parce qu'au moins ça a l'air réel quand tu peux voir les étoiles.

« Nous sommes en route, monsieur, » annonce Charles depuis son côté du pont, se tournant pour faire face au Prince de Guerre. Il attend son hochement de tête pour se tourner vers Scott et Logan et leur offrir un sourire. « Bien joué Logan, Scott. »

Scott échange un regard avec Logan. Il sait qu'il ressent la même chose que lui – ils espèrent tous les deux que Charles arrête de se comporter de façon aussi protocolaire avec le Prince de Guerre, parce que Dieu sait que ses sentiments ne sont même pas près d'être protocolaire. Putain de pitié, voilà ce que c'est, parce que le Prince de Guerre est une saloperie de mur de brique.

« À quoi vous vous attendiez ? On est des professionnels, renifle Logan. »

Scott ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il pouffe.

Charles a l'air amusé.

« Voilà une conduite bien peu professionnelles, messieurs.

— Veuillez vous adresser au Second comme l'exige son rang, dit le Prince de Guerre d'une voix agréable, ou veuillez vous escorter jusqu'à la trappe d'aération la plus proche. »

Scott veut rire à nouveau, sauf que son instinct de survie débarque à chaque fois que le Prince de Guerre fait l'effort de paraître agréable. Paraître étant le mot-clé, ici.

Puis tout l'humour se retrouve aspiré hors du pont quand l'ascenseur souffre avec un chuintement et Cain Mark entre avec un bruyant : « Charlie ! Ça fait un bail, cher frère ! »

Putain de merde.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, surtout étant donné que le premier date un peu (ahem). Je vous propose de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si tout était clair dans la traduction (c'est très important que vous me le disiez si ce n'est pas le cas, histoire que j'améliore ça plus tard).

Je vous embrasse,

 ** _Amako._**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je viens vous annoncer que je quitte définitivement ce site pour me rédiriger vers AO3. Cela fait déjà quelques années que ff me dégoûte, que ce soit par son lectorat de plus en plus jeune, intolérant et haineux, ou par sa mise en page baclée et sa fonctionnalité moindre. Après avoir vu une énième auteur que j'adore quitter la plateforme pour de plus verts paturages, j'ai décidé d'en faire de même.

J'ai un compte AO3 depuis longtemps, et je n'ai pu que constater avec chagrin à quel point la communauté est plus réactive là-bas. Une petite comparaison de chiffres, voulez-vous ? **Withered Flowers,** une histoire que je poste sur les deux sites, à 4 reviews ici. C'est assez peu, vous me le concèderez. Eh bien sur AO3, elle a 77 commentaires et 408 kudos. Je ne vous parle pas ici de qualité d'écriture, simplement de lectorat. La moyenne d'âge sur AO3 est plus élevée que sur ff et ça se ressent.

J'en profite pour vous dire que cette histoire ne sera pas achevée. Si la fin vous intéresse, laissez une review pour le dire et je vous enverrais un PM avec le résumé de ce qui s'y serait passé. Si vous êtes curieux-euses à propros des autres histoires, vous pouvez aller voir sur mon profil lesquelles seront continuées ou non.

Je vous embrasse,

 _ **Amako.**_


End file.
